The Spence Academy for the Gifted and Talented
by JaneDoe8792
Summary: The Order and Rakashana get along and are using Spence to train the new members. Layna is sent to the school to learn how to be a priestess but finds out that she is much more than that.
1. Prologue

1Prologue

It was the middle of summer when I found out. Found out that all the old stories were true, and that I was a part of them.

At least that's what my mother believes. I've known the stories were true for years. What I didn't know was that I was going to get shipped off to boarding school, now that I was sixteen and old enough to " understand and handle the great power and responsibilities of being a priestess in the Order" as my mother says. Yeah, I know I think she had seen those Spider Man movies to many times. To tell the truth I've been handling the great power and responsibility since I was 8. One night I snuck out of bed and tried to make the door of light appear like in mother's bedtime stories. Surprisingly it worked and I've been going there ever since. It took me a while to figure out that I had to space the trips apart so that I wouldn't get sick. But now I try to go once a month, though that has become complicated because mom has been keep a very close watch on me so I haven't been able to sneak away. When I get the chance though I can't wait to lay in garden and wander around and discover new places to hang out.

When my mother told me that the Realms and the Order were real I was tempted to tell her. But she said that I was going to be taught to enter the Realms on my own at the end of my training, so I figured me already being able to would throw things off course a little. The only surprise and new information giving to me during my mothers big speech was that I was going to go to Spence Academy, the old girls school were the notorious Gemma Doyle went to school along with many other great women from the order both before and after the Rebirth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The memory is still playing over in my head as I land in London. Even though it happened nearly a month ago it still seems like yesterday.

During the flight I fell asleep and got hopelessly tangled in the blanket they gave me. By the time I feed myself I've been shocked 10times and am now going to have to wait for the endless line of people coming from the back of the plane to end so that I can get my bag in the overhead compartment thing. While I wait, I catch a glimpse of myself in this guy's sunglasses, you know the really reflective kind. Well let's just say my hair didn't look it's best. There was still plenty of people coming so I dug around in the mini-messenger bag I had kept with me and found my hairbrush. I brushed the knots out and pulled it into a pony tail then checked it in the mirror that's in the handle. Usually I love my hair. It's a perfect shade of natural white blonde to perfect to ever come from a bottle and goes perfect with my grey-blue eyes. I check my face real quick in the mirror to make sure I don't have any terrible patterns imprinted on my face or smudges, for a second though my eyes looked slightly green. But I could have imagined that, my imagination is pretty big , I mean can you blame me I've been sneaking off to a magical alternate universe or something for 8 years.

The line is FINALLY has a big enough gap in the line for me to grab my duffel bag down and exit the plane. There was barely anybody still waiting outside the gate, most of them looked like they were waiting for the next flight. One man in the catches my eye though, he is dressed in all black. He looked like he was in his late twenties maybe early thirties. He was also terrifying, he looked like he could bench press me WITH me duffel bag and let me tell ya, I can barely carry the thing. I wouldn't be surprised it he was packing a couple under his leather jacket. The worst part was that he was staring right at me and he also had the sign of the Rakashana hanging on a chain around his neck. Dread filled me as I made my way towards him. Did all members of the Rakashana look as terrifying as him. I sure hope not.

"Umm... Are you here to get me?" I ask trying to keep a straight face. His terrifying scowl seems suddenly seems hilarious to me, I must be tired.

"Are you Layna Tor?" He asked back.

"That's me." I give him a smile trying to get one out of him, but he just starts heading towards baggage claim. I guess I'm expected to follow.

As we approach the carousel where my bags should be I see that two of my bags are already stacked on a cart. Suddenly the third is thrown on top. Some guy dressed the same as the one beside me did it, same necklace and everything except he was no where near as scary. He is about my age and would be gorgeous if he wasn't trying to copy Moe's scowl(I've decided to call scary guy Moe until I figure out his real name). I'm not sure what it was about him but the way he threw my bag just kinda ticked me off. I was about to yell as him for throwing my stuff but he beat me to it.

"Jesus! Did you bring enough junk, you know you could have had some of your stuff shipped , you didn't have to bring your whole house with you." he said. His accent would have normally made me melt but for some reason it just made me want to slap him more.

"You better not have broken anything or your paying for it." I answer. I regret it however, because now I've made myself look like a snobby brat instead of the mature sophisticate young lady that I am..well most of the time.

He wasn't shaken by my threat(I didn't expect him to be), he just rolled his eyes at me. He started to turn the cart towards to exit which isn't easy when something hits me.

"How did you know which bags were mine?" I hadn't put my name or anything like that on them.

He stopped and looked at me like I was insane, he glanced over at Moe, who had been watching our little bickering match with an amused look on his face. I was relieve though because I was beginning to think he face was stuck like that. But apparently Moe's face was saying a little more than that because bag boy turned right around and started towards the exit and Moe grunted something I guess meant come on. Outside bag boy was loading my bags into the car. It hits me however that I'm about to get into a car with two guy's whose names I don't know. Ever story about girls who get into cars with strangers come into my head.

"So... what's your name." I ask looking up at Moe. I hear the other guy snort, but I choose to ignore him.

"My name is Matthew Hornsburg, I am head of security at Spence, call me Matt though." He answered giving me withe the smallest of smiles.

"Okay Matt, and what about the "KID" over there, what's his name?" Right as I say this the bag boy slams the trunk of the car shut and gives me that meanest glare ever. I serious I talking if looks could kill.

"Kid? Are you bloody serious? I'm older than you."

"Alright you two get in the car and cut it out, that means you too Blake." Matt yells he is back to being terrifying so I get in the car fast and sit down. Unfortunately Blake gets in next to me instead of up front. Matt gets the car started and out of the airport before I think of anything to say.


	3. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

_"Alright you two get in the car and cut it out, that means you too Blake." Matt yells he is back to being terrifying so I get in the car fast and sit down. Unfortunately Blake gets in next to me instead of up front. Matt gets the car started and out of the airport before I think of anything to say_.

"Your name is Blake?" I turn towards him but he just stares out the window.

"Yeah"

"Blake what?"

"Edmunds" He answers sharply, I don't think he wants to talk to me. It's not my fault I mean he started this whole thing by being a jerk I haven't done anything but defend myself. More silence goes on until I can take it anymore.

"Don't you want to know my name?" I figure he already knows it but I can't think of anything else to say that wouldn't set him off at me again. Blake Edmunds lets out a sign and turns towards me.

"Layna Marie Tor, age 16, birthday July 15, 1991, eyes- grey, hair color light blonde, height 5 feet 10 inches."

"That really creepy you know." He looks surprised at me instead of bored this time.

"Why?"

"Because you know all the stuff about me and all I know is your name." The bored look just comes back and he turns back to his window. I'm not going to let it end at this though.

"So what's you birthday?" I ask.

"What? Why?"

"You know mine is only seems fair that I get to know yours."

"Matt knows your birthday too, why don't you bug him?" I glance up at Matt who looks back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Matt is driving. He needs to concentrate on not getting us all killed especially since he is driving on the wrong side of the road." I raise mt eyebrows and smile to make sure Blake understands I'm joking. He smile just a little and breaks. HA I WIN!

"March 3"

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." I let the conversation end that a found myself getting tired. Well it was 7am here, I have no idea what time that is US side but I do know that I fell asleep for the rest of the ride.


End file.
